Truth Be Told
by MDGB-FAN
Summary: Back and updated by popular Demand! ... What if after Something Blue, Willow performed the “Truth Spell” but backfired? The spell effected not only Spike, but on Buffy as well? Will the truths lead to a new passion? Totally Spuffy. Smut involved.
1. Truth Spell

"Truth Be Told"

NC-17 - Because of Sexual Content.

Summary: What if after Something Blue, Willow performed the "Truth Spell" but backfired? The spell effected not only Spike, but on Buffy as well? Totally Spuffy. I made it so that the events were the way I would have wanted it...hehe, Spuffy for lyfe! Yay!!! ((Smut involved))

A/N: I do not own nor claim any of the Buffy characters...I don't own anything of Buffy except for the Buffy DVDs, magazines, pictures, and books...hehe...thats all. Oh, and please review? Pretty Please? Thankiez!

* * *

Spike was sitting in a wooden chair in Giles living room, waiting for Buffy to finish tying him up with rope. They were the only two in the house, at the moment. Giles and Willow were out getting things from the Magic Shop for the spell while Xander and Anya were doing what they do best. Making sweet love to each other over and over and over and over, Spike out of the blue started up a conversation.

"Er- Slayer?"

Buffy sighed. _He just doesn't shut up does he? _"What Spike?" she said pulling on the ropes harder.

"When do I get my mug of blood pet? I'm starvin' and pretty soon you'll be talking to a dead corpse."

Buffy looked at him with daggers in her eyes. "Like your not already dead?"

"I was metaphorically speaking luv. Now c'mon I'm hungry!"

"Shut up already. God for someone's who dead you sure are annoying."

"Well if I'm not gonna' eat, could you at least turn on the telly? Passions will be on soon."

"Umm, let me think about it" Buffy put her face a few inches in front of Spikes. "Mmm. No." She smiled.

"What?! Does no one in this would enjoy the wonders of Soap Operas?! Bloody Hell!"

It was silent for a few minutes but a certain blonde just wanted to irritate the hell out of Buffy. Just for the fun of it. There was nothing else to do anyway.

"Buffy." The slayer just finished tying the last knot and from behind Spike, sighed and asked irritably 'What?'

"When we kissed. I'm bloody sure I didn't like it but I bet you loved kissin dear ol' Spike hmmm?"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh C'mon Slayer...You can't deny you didn't like kissin' Papa. Who could resist me?" Spike wiggled his eyebrow.

"Oh my God." Buffy sighed. "I didn't like it anymore then you did. It was the stupid spell. And I know you want this." Buffy pointed to herself.

Spike stared and admired openly, his imagination taking him places…particularly to a place where her hands were creeping up his legs, working their way up, massaging his--- Spike, stopped himself before he got carried away. "Yea. I wouldn't mind havin' that..."

Buffy nodded triumphantly. "See? I told you, you couldn't resist--" Buffy didn't get to finish her speech, Spike had cut her off.

"For a snack." Spike added, laughing. Buffy was shocked. Rejected by the evil undead?

"Ohhhh! Your a dumbass!"

"Oh! Nasty comments. I'm terribly 'urt." Spike smiled. If he couldn't hurt her because of this stupid chip stuck up his brain, he could have a little fun couldn't he? Of course he could...

"Well luv, you were the one kissing this dumbass. And bloody enjoying every minute of it. Want some more hmm Slayer? God knows you need a good lay."

Buffy's face turned red. She stalked off into the nearest room and closed the door. Spike sitting alone in the room now wanted some company in the room. So he just thought of his favorite Slayer. She was everything to him. Of course he wouldn't let her or the Scoobies know. Never in hell! He didn't know when or how the hell it happened, he just knew that it did. Lately, the Slayer was all he could think about.

How her small lean body promised strength in places he only dreamed of. How her legs would pull him closer as he shoved all of himself inside her…

"Oww!" Spike's thoughts were interrupted by a rather frustratingly tightness in his pants. "Buffy! You better come out here and untie me…" There was no answer. "Please?" Seconds later, he knew she wasn't going to be coming anytime soon. Frustrated, he thought about Xander. His erection immediately went down. "I feel more relaxed now."

In the Next Room

Buffy was lying down in the guest room's bed talking to herself. "Ok Buffy. You didn't enjoy kissing that stupid overdone blonde dead guy. You don't enjoy looking into his beautiful blue eyes. You don't enjoy being held in those strong arms, and you sure as hell don't like his stupid Bad Boy look that makes him look soooo hott." Buffy felt a strange warm feeling inside of her. _Oh my God _She thought. I'm getting wet down there and the cause is Spike??! Buffy pulled down her pants and thong and stuck two fingers inside of her. She moaned and arched her back, "Spiiiiiike!"

Back in the Parlor (Living Room)

Spike smelled arousal. He knew it probably wasn't from him. _Is it Buffy?! _Spike became quiet and he listened for any noise in the house. 'Ohhhhhh...Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike!' There! He heard it. From Buffy's soft cherry lips! Smiling stupidly to himself his ego shot up a few couple points._ Yup. Knew she couldn't resist me._

"Buffy!" He yelled. He became quiet. 'Ohhhhh, what! I can't do anything in private now?' He heard her saying to herself.

"Buffy!" He yelled again. This time she answered. "I'm coming!"

_Hmm. Wonder if she's coming? or if she's cumming?_ Spike grinned. The guest room door opened and Buffy's hair was slight messy. Buffy had the sex-kitten look going on and Spike was enjoying it.

"What Spike?" Buffy asked him in a cold voice. _It had better be good. I was having me- time.  
_  
"Buffy. I _need_ to use the bathroom." Buffy thought about it and before she could say anything the front door clicked and someone was coming in.

Spike turned to the door and Giles and Willow came in. _Bollucks! _Spike thought. Just when he was going to release himself.

Buffy chirped up. Happy to see her friends. Any distraction was better then her sex feelings for Spike. The thought was wiggin her out. How could she possibly have lustful feelings for Spike? "Hey Wills! Giles! Did you get the stuff we need for the Truth Spell?"

Giles with book in hand answered "Uh- yes Buffy we have all the items and I assume Spike was no trouble then hmm?"

"Oh Giles don't worry. He was ok. Except for the being himself part which was a big pain in my ass, but hey, nothing new."

"Slayer, I heard that. And at least I'm not as big a pain in the ass then you are."

Willow walked over to the floor and picked up the Persian rug Giles had and folded it nicely and placed it on the couch.

"Wills?" Buffy asked "Whatcha doin?"

"I'm a- setting up for the spell." She said placing white candles in a triangle.

"Okey dokeys." Buffy was standing next to Spike, while Giles was standing in his kitchen drinking some light scotch. About 10 minutes later she told everyone to be quiet and that she was ready. Soon, she began to chant.

"Powers that Be.  
Wind, water, earth, and fire.  
No more lies, Hear no lies, Speaketh no lies.  
Truth Be Told.  
Jayaki Rey Furuci Tha.  
Jayaki Rey Furuci Tha.  
Jayaki Rey Furuci Tha."

And Willow threw a handful of dust in front of her and began to chant again.

"Powers that Be.  
Wind, water, earth, and fire.  
No more lies, Hear no lies, Speaketh no lies.  
Truth Be Told.  
Jayaki Rey Furuci Tha.  
Jayaki Rey Furuci Tha.  
Jayaki Rey Furuci Tha.  
So Mote It Be."

Suddenly a bluish light came in from no where and struck both Buffy and Spike knocking them both to the ground. "Bloody Hell witch! What did you do to me?"

Willow ignored the comment and ran over to Buffy, as did Giles. "Buffy are you ok?" Buffy wanted to say fine but she couldn't and said "No" instead.

From behind them, still tied up to a chair, Spike called "Erm, I know I'm spose to be bad and all, but is no one going to help me?"

Giles went over to Spike and helped Spike up. He then turned to Willow. "Did the Spell work?"

Stuttering she answered "I-I don't know. Why don't you ask Spike a question?"

"Uh- right." Giles looked to Spike.

"Spike."

"Yea."

"Do you want to bite Buffy?"

Spike opened his mouth to say 'What do you think? Of course!' But he couldn't. His mouth kept opening, but he couldn't speak. Then quietly he answered. "No."

"No? What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say What do you think? Of course I would bite that stupid bint's throat."

Buffy stood up. "Willow. I don't think he would lie about that. I think it worked." Buffy smiled uneasily.

Willow nodded. "But why'd the light hit you?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I was standing next to Spike or something."

Spike was listening to their conversation, when he asked the Slayer "So, do you think you can't tell lies either?" He bloody well hoped so.

"Umm, I don't know. Ask me a question." Buffy changed her mind. "No. Willow, ask me a question." Spike groaned. Stupid Buffy doesn't trust me? Grrrr...

Willow thought about it and then told Buffy to try and lie about this next question. Buffy said ok and Willow asked her question and smiled. Buffy became nervous. The only time Willow would smile like that was if she were up to no good, or if she were guilty about something.

"Do you think Spike's hot?"

Spike looked up from the ground and silently in his mind was saying _You rock Witch! _He was waiting for her answer.

Buffy just stared at the red-head. She tried to say No, but just like Spike, her mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. Trying to fight the truth she blurted "He's not-that-great-maybe-just-a-little-okay-maybe-a lot-oh-alright-he's-really-good-looking."

Everyone was shocked by her answer. Even Willow, thought she would say no, and was just having some fun. Spike smiled at the lot. "Well, well, Slayer. That probably explains why you went into the bedroom earlier."

Buffy's face turned bright red, and gave Spike her most dangerous look that said 'Oh-My-God-I-Am-So-Gonna-Kill-You!!!!'

Trying to lie her way out, found out she couldn't. _Stupid spell. The one time I really, really need to lie, and I can't. Life sucks._

Willow and Giles tried to keep away their funny looks, but had a hard time doing so.

Buffy whined "What, It's not like you guys haven't done anything like that before." Then she faced her mortal enemy. Her hot, mortal enemy. She smiled. He frowned. "Buffy?"

"Well, you had your fun, let me have mine. Why did you want to use the bathroom earlier? Was it because of that lump inside of your pants trying to breathe for air and you just had to let yourself go? I wonder what the other vamps will say when they hear you've got the hots for the Slayer?"

"Why you little Bit-"

Buffy waved her finger. "Oh no you don't" cutting him off "Swearing is a sin." Buffy smiled.

She then turned around to face Giles and Willow. Um, do you think you two could go? I would like to ask Spike a few questions.

Giles with an uncertain look on his face asked Buffy "Do you think that's wise? I mean-"

"Don't worry Giles. I'll be fine. Go on, go have a cup of coffee or something with Willow."

Willow liked the sound of coffee. Anything was better then accepting the facts that her best friend has the hots for another vampire. "Giles. We're leaving. NOW!"

Giles shocked a bit by Willow's commanding voice answered "Alright, Alright. Buffy be careful." Giles grabbed his cost and escorted Willow out the door, and then closing it himself. Buffy and Spike were once again by themselves.

Buffy jumped into the couch, lying down and facing Spike. "Hello Spike."

Spike groaned. "What the bloody hell do you want now?"

"I just wanna ask ya' a few questions..."

"Better not be some stupid questions Slayer, because when I get untied I'm gonna-"

"Do what? You just admitted you wouldn't bite me. So I don't think you would kill me. What are you gonna do Spikey? Scold me to death? Oh-no! I'm shivering from fear." Buffy laughed.

"Yea and what about you. What do you wanna do to me?" Spike grinned at that, when Buffy's face became blank.

"You wanna see what a real monster I am? In bed?" Spike licked his lips. Darting out his tongue, making Buffy hot.

Buffy unable to lie answered "Oh yes."

"Yea pet. I heard you in the other room." Mimicking her he continued "Ohhhhhhh Spiiiiiiiiiike!" He grinned some more.

Buffy started to get up. Spike keeping his hungry eyes on her asked her "Pet, what are you doing?"

"Untying you."

"Heh. Why?"

"Oh you stupid. So that you can back up what you said. You think your good in bed. Prove it. I know I am."

Spike was shocked to hear what Buffy was proposing. Spike's cock became hard.

Buffy quickly untied him and Spike feeling the looseness of the ropes turned around to face her. Keeping her in his grip hr brought his head down to satisfy his hunger with a long and passionate kiss. His tongue entered Buffy's mouth and was caressing her tongue with his. Slowly he guided her to the guest bedroom, and pushed her on to the bed. Buffy lying down, Spike on top of her now, started to unbutton her top, Buffy pulled her head up and began to kiss Spike again. Spike now finished with the shirt started to un-strap her bra. _Bloody hell, mate. You got lucky._ Spike grinned. "To hell with this" he said out loud, and ripped the black lace off her. Buffy looked at him and gave him a mischievous smile.

"Not fair I'm half naked and your not. Lets see how much of a big boy you say you are."

With her slayer strength, she ripped off his tight black pants. "Bloody hell woman."

"You are bad. No undies?" Buffy giggled. Then her attention was brought to how big he was. She thought a good, hard 8 or 9 inches.

"C'mon luv. Show me what you got." With that Buffy brought her head down & opened her mouth and enveloped his cock. Her glossy red lips slid up and down his shaft. She darted her tongue in and out, teasing him just a little. Spike stared at the golden beauty.

_Cor, she has skills with that pink lil' tongue of hers._ She stopped what she was doing and stood up, caressing her breast.

"You want this body?" she asked, cupping her pink nipples.

"Yes," said a rather breathless Spike.

She pulled down her pants and was standing in front of Spike, completely naked. Spike eyed her up and down.

"Are you just gonna stand there and oogle my goodies, or are you gonna show a girl a good time?"

That was it. She unleashed his monster, and he pushed her on the bed, smile on face, and thrust his big cock deep into her wet cunt. She moaned with pleasure. Pumping in and out making her yell his name "Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike!" It was only a few moments later where they both arrived and they felt calm for a few seconds. They continued for another 3 hours when Xander walked through the front door with Anya by his side.

"Hmm. It's unlocked. I wonder if Giles and Willow are finish doing the spell yet."

Anya heard noises. She instantly knew what they were.

"Xander. I do believe someone is in here."

Xander walked towards the room. And opened the door. Big mistake.

Buffy and Spike looked at their interrupter, Buffy flashing an uneasy smile, said calmly "Hey Xand."

But Spike, not to forgiving yelled in anger. "We're a bit busy you stupid ponce! And didn't your mother ever teach you to knock?"

"Oh my God!" Xander fainted on the spot. Anya rushed to his side, but before that said in her normal voice, acting like it was no big thing told them "Continue what you are doing. But be a bit quiet please. I'm going to try and revive my boyfriend." She closed the door on them. And a few seconds later heard them getting back to 'work'.

_I heard vampires can keep it up forever. Lucky for her_. Anya thought. _The slayer always gets everything. _She looked at her boyfriend. _This will do, I guess_. She smiled and went into the kitchen to get some ice.

* * *

A/N: Because I've been getting emails about an update, or an add on story, I've decided why not? Another short smutty story wouldn't hurt anybody.


	2. Graveyard Rendevouz

Buffy could not believe that she and--Spike and her--had… "Oh my God. Xander, what the hell was I thinking? Was I even thinking at all?" Buffy held her head in her hands, her fingers practically clawing through her hair. _She was going to kill him. Simple. Stake, heart, poof! _Buffy shook her head. She couldn't kill him. They needed him to know more about where or what or who those commando trooper people were.

"You're not going to tell Giles are you?" Buffy asked, wide eyed.

"Tell me what?" Giles and Willow came strolling into the living room just then, back apparently from their cup of coffee.

"Spike and Buffy just boinked. But she doesn't want you to know cause she thinks you'll freak." Everyone just looked at Anya. "What?" She asked innocently, shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait a minute. You and Spike…Buffy are you out of your mind?!" Giles was freaking.

"Thank you Anya. This is exactly what I was trying to prevent…" Buffy stood up, and paced. "Look. Alright. I have lustful feelings. But everyone has them right. I mean Anya and Xander, you have them all the time. And well, as a slayer, I do build up frustration and--I'm an adult now Giles, I can boink whoever I want to. And hey! Remember, you had lustful feelings for my mother, but you don't see me yelling at you."

"That was a spell Buffy---"

"And so was this. If it wasn't for that stupid truth spell, he wouldn't have known. And…it doesn't matter now. Lust is just lust. It's gone now. No more lusty Buffy." Buffy put up a hand, interrupting whatever it was that Giles was going to say. "I'm going to patrol now. And you can't stop me, be-because I'm an adult. Adults do whatever they want to. Okay bye." Grabbing her coat Buffy quickly left. Her cheeks hot with embarrassment.

"What the hell was she just rambling about?" A very naked Spike walked out of the bedroom just then. It seemed, everyone had forgotten about him for the time being.

"Spike! He's not tied up."

"Apparently, ropes aren't the only thing that's missing." Anya commented appreciatively.

Giles frustrated, yelled at Spike to put some clothes on. He was still dealing with Buffy's outburst. How could she have been so reckless? "Spike, I think you've overstayed your welcome." He yelled to Spike as he walked back into the bedroom.

Spike from the bedroom yelled back a response. "Are you kicking me out watcher? Just because I shagged your Slayer?" Spike bit his lip. _God, was she wonderful though. _Remembering the heated encounter he closed his eyes, _Her hot lips trailed down his chest and stomach, her hands caressing his member. The strength in her hands…god, she was magnificent. _Spike was suddenly falling onto the bed after his face with an apparently angry fist.

"Get out." Giles could hardly contain his anger.

"Bloody 'Ell Rupert. No need for violence." Putting up his hands in defense, he apologized. "Now, don't stake me or anything…but," Spike lifted up his torn leather pants, a worried expression etched on his face, "do you have a pair of pants I could borrow?"

------

The vampire hit the gravestone with a painful thud, Buffy not giving him anytime to recover grabbed him by the collar and staked him in the heart. Turning around she did a high kick to the vampire behind her, following with a round house to the back, he fell dumbly onto a splinter in the tree behind him, poofing into a could of dust seconds later. The last vampire lunged towards her, fangs in for the kill, his body knocked hers down to the ground and he was on top of her pinning her down.

"I've always wanted to taste a Slayer."

"Sorry, but I'm getting really tired of vampires coming on to me." Shoving him off violently, Buffy jumped to her feet, trading blows with the vampire before finally staking him.

Someone clapped behind her. "Well done luv. Although, I am sort of disappointed in myself that your still standing after our session."  
Buffy _so _did not want to deal with him. "You know Spike, that whole clapping thing. It's getting old."

"Testy are we?" Spike teased, walking closer.

"Look, Spike. What happened back there, it was just a spell---"

"I care to differ pet. The spell made you speak the truth. You want me. Admit it."

"Alright, okay so I want you. But it doesn't mean anything. Now go away."

Spike was suddenly right in front of her. His body touching hers, he bent his head and breathed softly on her neck. Buffy felt her body weaken. She shoved him away, "Spike stop it! This is wrong. I hate you. You hate me. People who hate each other don't do this."

Spike looked down, "I don't hate you Buffy. I mean I do, but I don't…It's complicated, can we shag now?"

Buffy looked at him and immediately felt disgust. "No. It will never happen again. Whatever I felt for you, wherever the hell my mind went, it's here now. You're a vampire."

"So was Angel."

"He had a soul! You. You're immoral, depraved, wicked. Thinking back on what we did, I only feel disgust."

Spike felt himself boiling. He knew she felt something. He could smell it. Why was she denying it so much? "Buffy, I'm not asking for your heart. But there's a side of you that wants to take a ride on the wicked side. I can show you how good darkness feels." Spike smiled slyly, he thrusted his hips and held her in place while he grinded on her. Buffy immediately became wet and she let out a soft moan. Gathering her senses she looked around and pulled on Spike's arm. Walking quickly she led him to an old crypt nearby and pushed him inside. "Look, let's just get one thing clear. I. Hate. You."

"And I want you." Spike grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a hot and searing kiss. Buffy tried to fight but to his surprise she quickly gave in. Her tongue and his dancing in a passionate tango. His hands fondled the top of her buttons and soon after he had her pants at her ankles. Dropping to his knees slowly, he placed Buffy on her back, the cold cement beneath her causing her to arch. His hands traced down from her stomach to her vagina and teased Buffy's wet sex. He glanced at her and smirked, her eyes were closed and her mouth shaped like an 'O'. He became harder immediately. Spike chose that moment to shove two fingers deep inside her, sliding in and out, in and out, her wet juices covering his fingers. Biting his lip, he shoved in one more finger and she moaned out his name. He played with her clit and bit down on her inner thigh, Buffy's nails raking his back. Her eyes still closed she didn't see him undoing his own pants, his swollen cock immediately coming out, relieved to be released from its prison. "Do you want more Slayer…?"

"Oh God yes…"

Spike licked his lips at the sight of the writhing Slayer. She was playing with her breasts, her nipples hard and peeking through the flimsy shirt she was wearing. Her hips were thrusting, upwards towards Spike…

"Beg for it. I want to hear you beg."

"Please, Spike…I want you, all of you."  
"You want me to what?" Spike said, his hand moving quicker and quicker inside of her. Her breathing was becoming unsteady and Spike was enjoying every minute of it.

Buffy opened her eyes just then and grabbed him. Spike was amused by her assertiveness, and let her have her way with him. Buffy threw him to the ground, straddling him. "Tables are turned Spike." Grabbing his cock she started to stroke it, long hard strokes, she teasingly played with the tip, his pre-cum oozing out. Buffy bent her head to lick it, her eyes seductively watching him the whole time. Her tongue traced circles and Spike not being able to handle the teasing any longer grabbed her head and shoved her down his member, her mouth taking it whole. Buffy playfully cupped his balls in her hand and caressed. Spike let go of her and held on to her shoulders. Getting up Buffy smiled innocently before sitting down hard on top of him, shoving his member deep inside of her, she moaned loudly and Spike grabbed her by the shoulders. Damned if he was going to let her have all the fun. Putting Buffy on her back again he roughly thrust inside and out of her, holding her legs on his shoulders. Buffy moved to his rhythm. Slow at first and then, Fast, Faster, Faster.. Spike, feeling himself reaching his brink, he changed, and sank his fangs into Buffy's neck. Buffy's eyes flew open, and suddenly she was in some sort of unnatural bliss. All she could feel was Spike spilling into her, and her legs tightened in response. Buffy grabbed onto Spike's hips as she felt herself cumming, and screamed.

Buffy woke up with a start. Sweat beaded on her forehead. _Was I dreaming this whole thing? I must have, I mean…Sex with Spike? Could never happen right? _Just then Spike sat up, and smirked. "Good dream I'd wager…by the looks, sound and--smell of it." Spike laughed softly as he traced Buffy's arms, sending tingles down to a very already wet part of her body.

"Spike? Did we--"

"Yea. After the truth spell, you and I came in here for a little one on one session. And by God, Buffy, you are amazing…"

"So…the sex in the cemetery…it was a dream?" Buffy asked dazed.

Spike kissed his slayer lightly on the neck, "You had a sex dream of me?"

Buffy didn't know how to respond to that. She didn't know what was going on to make her want Spike so much. She didn't know if it was a spell, or reality and quite frankly she didn't care. All she knew, was that a very naked Spike was lying in bed with her and she was very wet and very horny. Devilish grin on her face, her green eyes sparkled mischievously in the dim lighting of the room. "Ready for round two?"


End file.
